


Weasels

by Aria6



Series: A Coyote's Stories [36]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Wins, Hollow Claim, Kinky sex, Multi, excuse for sex, not depressing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria6/pseuds/Aria6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: Gratuitous smut ahoy! This is partly inspired by Anime Munters. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Gratuitous smut ahoy! This is partly inspired by Anime Munters. Enjoy!

Starrk paced through the prisoner's black, looking into the cells pensively. Lilinette wandered by his side, meandering to and fro in a childlike way.

If it had been up to him, he likely wouldn't have been here at all. But Aizen's orders were firm. He wanted all of his Espada to Claim at least one taichou class reiatsu, preferably more. For the traitor, the Hollow Claim was a tremendously useful thing. A foolproof method of control, provided that the Espada in charge of the shinigami was careful with his orders…

Starrk dismissed the man he'd defeated instantly. He was unconscious at the moment, hanging from his chains and looking more than a little battered. No surprise, he'd very nearly been killed by the Espada's final attack. His white haired friend was there, also unconscious and Starrk paused to regard him for a moment before dismissing him as well. He did not want a pet smarter than himself. And he was absolutely certain those two would prove to be masters at twisting orders into pretzels to get what they wanted. No, that was far too much effort to deal with.

He slowly went through the others, considering and discarding most of them. The small woman with a missing arm… she looked feisty. Too much trouble and he wasn't into women. The little boy was definitely not his type. The man with the wolf head was attractive in an odd sort of way but after some careful thought, Starrk decided against him. He wasn't the best at determining who was and was not homosexual, but he thought that one was definitely not. Then Lilinette spotted the little boy and things got weird.

"Hey, that ones' a kid! Can I have him Starrk? Can I?" She begged and he blinked at her, taken aback.

"Wait, what?" He said blankly. "Oh… you want me to Claim him so you could have a playmate?" That wasn't a terrible idea. The young taichou gave them both an outraged look before Lilinette stomped on his foot. "OW!"

"No! I'll do it myself. He looks like he's my age." She said and Starrk's eyes went wide as his mind came unglued. "Why should you get all the fun?"

"LILINETTE!" His yelp was so loud it caught the attention of everyone in the cell block. It even woke up the taichou he'd defeated, the pink one at least. He raised his head, his eyes bleary. "No! Absolutely not! You're… you look like a child!" Of course she really wasn't but – a foot caught him in the belly and Starrk yelped as he was suddenly punched in the head. "LILINETTE!"

"I want a pet TOO Starrk! I'm the Primera too, I get to have a pet!" She shrilled and he had another objection.

"His reiatsu pool is much higher than yours. You'll have to Claim him constantly!" He pointed out and Lilinette grinned at the idea. "LILINETTE!"

"Oh my god you're like a broken record! I do like that horrified look though… I'm going to Claim him and you can't stop me. So there!" She stuck her tongue out at him and Starrk considered just grabbing her and locking her into a nice, safe room until she regained her senses.

"Ahem. Espada-san? Whatever is going on?" Starrk turned to see the battered man he'd defeated, trying to blink a bit of dried blood out of his eyes. Given that he'd been unconscious until Lilinette managed to arouse him, Starrk wasn't too surprised that he was clueless.

"Ask everyone else. I'm sure they can tell you – " He said before almost being drowned out by a chorus of protests. "…Wait, you don't know?" He said, his heart sinking. "Oh kami." He muttered. "Aizen, you bastard." If he was going to require that the Espada do this he should at least inform his prisoners of it, rather than leaving it to the Primera! He rubbed his forehead, trying to think of how to explain. Then Lilinette took it out of his hands.

"Yeah! Aizen wants all his Espada to use the Hollow Claim on some of you guys so you'll have to be loyal an' stuff! Anyone who doesn't get picked goes to Szayel 'till he kills ya! What was the name of that guy Aizen said he's like? I can't remember." She said and Starrk supplied it.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri." He said and several of the shinigami looked ill. Apparently, that gave them a very good idea of what to expect.

"Yeah, that guy! So it's either be Claimed or get, what, vivisected? Yeah, that's the word!" Lilinette cheered herself as Starrk shrugged helplessly. "So who here is gay? Cuz Starrk's gay as hell!"

"LILINETTE!" He tried to grab her but she evaded. "Stop that!" He was blushing, he knew it. There was a shocked silence before he looked around and explained. "A Hollow Claim is like a reiatsu net on your soul. It forces the bound one to obey any reiatsu enforced orders. It is cast through sex. Now, who here will be the least trouble…?" He still couldn't see any really good candidates. For a moment he stopped on a bald man but the stranger gave him a wicked glare and Starrk shook his head before moving on.

"Ah… Juushiro and I would give you no problems!" His erstwhile opponent said brightly. Starrk greeted that statement with extreme skepticism.

"Taichou-san, you are nothing BUT a problem." He said sourly and the other man gave him a hurt look as Lilinette picked her nose. "And the two of you together would be horrifying." He remembered very well how they had acted on the battlefield. Clearly they were very old friends and quite accustomed to double teaming enemies. There was a rough laugh and another voice spoke.

"He's got you pegged Kyoraku." Starrk looked over in alarm as a terribly intimidating man moved to the bars of his cage. He wasn't restrained like taichou-san, but he did have an extremely heavy reiatsu limiter around his neck. His hair was spiky and had bells on the tips? His grin was absolutely feral. "First guy who tries to touch me'll be eating his own cock."

"…I think I can assure you that not even Grimmjow is that insane." Starrk said after an appalled moment. Lilinette sniggered.

"Starrk might think you're cute but that'd only be if you were balling him – OW! HEY!" He'd just punched her but she immediately took revenge, making him wince as she kicked him. "Come on! You'd never want to top him!"

"Shut up. Just shut up." He growled at her before rubbing his forehead. "If I let you Claim that boy will you leave me alone as I try to decide?" That made her brighten.

"Yeah! Sure! I'll go tell Aizen I'm taking someone!" She lit out and Starrk wondered how that would go. Would Aizen even allow it? Deciding he absolutely didn't care he kept touring the cells. He vaguely wished he hadn't killed those two half-hollows. The one with the long golden hair might have been suitable. A shame that they just hadn't been strong enough to survive his wolves.

"Feisty or weasels. Everyone here is feisty or weasels." He muttered as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "And you are a damned weasel." He added as Kyoraku opened his mouth to say something. He stopped, looking hurt again. Then the door opened and something loud and irritating came in.

"OI! Coyote! What's the damned holdup? Some of the rest of us want our turn!" Grimmjow complained and Starrk ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "You better be leaving some of the women for the rest of us!" That made him stare at the blue haired arrancar incredulously.

"…Grimmjow, are you mentally deficient or is your memory just incredibly faulty?" He asked after a moment. The other Espada looked confused. "Do you not recall that time I spent in Barragan's lair, with all his fraccion? And the little threesome I had with Nnoitra and Tesra? Or the entire bondage playset I had with Gin? In fact, have you EVER seen me show ANY interest in a female?"

"Oh yeah? I figured you just thought Halibel wasn't into you." He said after a moment and Starrk sighed, rubbing his forehead again. "Well if you don't want the chicks can I have one?"

"Go for it." He gestured vaguely. "The little one is feisty, the dark buxom one is a weasel and the last one is just intimidating." He hadn't paid much attention but he still had a fair grip on them. "If you take her she'll be running your life in a month, tops." He predicted gloomily and Grimmjow laughed like he didn't believe it before going to scout out the women. Starrk was very sure he was going to regret whatever choice he made, but put it out of mind. His own dilemma was more pressing. There was a choking sound from the cage beside him.

"You do have a very good grasp of our character, Espada-san!" He said after he got a hold of himself and Starrk sighed before coming to a decision.

"Oh… fine. I'll take you and your friend." At least he was getting a sexual attraction vibration from the man, even if he was a damned weasel. "But if the two of you try to trick me I swear to kami, I will spank you until you can't sit for a week." The other man laughed but Starrk was dead serious. And with a Claim on them, he would be able to do it. Relatively sure he'd have to prove it at least once, he left to inform Aizen of his choices.

This was going to be a very interesting and possibly appalling situation.

* * *

Starrk looked over his collection of toys, considering what to use for tonight.

The white haired taichou was still badly hurt and being tended to by the healing taichou, who was now Claimed by Szayel. Grimmjow had listened to him, thankfully. Starrk thought that Szayel's wits would be up to handling that woman. Although Grimmjow had taken the dark skinned, buxom one that he'd pegged for a weasel. No doubt she'd eventually have him twined around her little finger. Thankfully, that was not his problem. Frowning, he lifted out a ball gag before dropped it back into the toy box.

"Erm… Espada-san… what are you doing, exactly?" The man on his bed was wearing nothing but his pink kimono and a new straw hat. Well, and a reiatsu restraining collar. That would only come off when he was safely Claimed. Starrk looked up from his chest with a blink.

"Thinking of what I should use on you." He said honestly and the slightly petrified look on the other man's face was easy enough to read. "I thought you were a thousand years old. Surely you know this sort of thing." His tastes ran towards bondage. Starrk pulled out some fur lined cuffs and frowned. "Oh, right." Those were the ones he'd accidentally broken when he… Starrk smiled at the cuffs and bounced them in his hands. That had been a very good night. Setting them aside – they were trophies, no longer functional – he kept looking. "Have you ever experienced a really good vibrator?" He asked cheerfully, rather enjoying this. There was a choking sound from the bed.

"I – I – can we possibly save that for another night?" He asked and Starrk laughed before shutting the box and reaching up for his yukata. He wasn't wearing much either, just a dark brown yukata with nothing beneath.

"Gin did mention that Soul Society is quite repressed and doesn't move with the times. I suppose going to a sex shop is a bit risqué for someone with a reputation to maintain, hmm?" He teased the other man and was amused to see him actually blushing a little. "After I have you properly Claimed I might show you how to use these things… on me." He let the desire flow into his voice and Kyoraku swallowed, likely envisioning the Espada bound and gagged, writhing under him. "I do tend to be more of a submissive, in general." It was just his personality. He slowly peeled away the yukata, letting it fall to the ground and revealing his full body. He saw Shunsui's eyes roaming over him, an appreciative smile on his face.

"I think I'll enjoy having you submit to me, Espada-san." He said as Starrk joined him on the bed. The man rolled over, letting his kimono fall away and revealing the strong, muscular body beneath. "But not tonight, eh? Show me what you can do."

"Gladly." Starrk smiled, feeling a bit tingly at the thought. Soon this man would be all his. A weasel? Oh yes. A future discipline problem? Definitely. But attractive as hell… oh yes. He began exploring that warm body, enjoying the fuzzy hairs. He felt wonderful and the other man was exploring him right back, reacting enthusiastically. They kissed deeply, their tongues tangling in an intimate duet. Starrk's fingers brushed over newly healed wounds, ghosting over the still fresh scars and he felt the man under him shiver. Lowering his head, he began exploring those marks, running his tongue over the sensitive skin.

"Oh kami." Shunsui groaned, arching slightly as Starrk teased him, finding the best places to pause and suck. "You are… good at this…" Starrk could feel something quite familiar poking him in the stomach. Smiling, he looked up into the other man's face.

"So are you." He loved the feel of those big hands on his body, stroking and exploring. Really, this seemed like a small slice of heaven to him. "Almost worth the trouble you'll cause me…" He murmured and heard Shunsui chuckle.

"Almost?" He asked and Starrk only smiled. He had a feeling the other man was going to be a lot of trouble. Would it be worth it? He'd decide on that later. Deciding to get down to business, he popped open the lube and coated his fingers with it, gently easing open his partner. "Ah…" There was a soft hiss and Starrk could see that Shunsui wasn't entirely enjoying this part. He gently kissed the man's collarbone, wiggling his finger past that ring of muscle.

"Relax Shunsui. You'll feel pleasure no matter what, I guarantee that, but if I don't lube you properly you'll be regretting it tomorrow." Starrk knew that was true. His partner would enjoy every moment but when he tried to walk the next day… not as much. The other man lifted his head, looking at him curiously.

"Pleasure no matter what?" He asked and Starrk smiled. He hadn't mentioned that so it could be a nice surprise.

"You'll see." He said teasingly as he slid in a second finger. Shunsui groaned, his head falling back as he closed his eyes. He definitely looked pained… Starrk found his prostate and gently, lovingly massaged that organ, making his soon to be lover hiss and jerk. Starrk glanced down, seeing his erection weeping a bit of pre-cum.

When he felt that Shunsui was well stretched, he removed his fingers before hesitating. The other man looked at him from lust hazed grey eyes but was showing no sign of taking the usual position. Of course, he wouldn't know. For a moment Starrk considered just ignoring it but then decided he couldn't. It would just be too strange for him, even if it wouldn't bother the shinigami.

"Claims are traditionally done from behind. If you don't mind?" He said cautiously. If Shunsui didn't favor that position, he supposed he would do it from the front. After his time with Gin, Starrk was well aware that positions were meaningless for shinigami. He'd become far more flexible about it himself, in fact. Shunsui blinked at him before shrugging with a small smile.

"I don't mind." He said before turning over, the pink kimono pooling around him on the bed. Starrk nuzzled the back of his neck before slowly easing his way inside. "Oh… ow…" Shunsui muttered. Starrk chuckled, nuzzling his throat before sending a jolt of reiatsu into his body. The man suddenly arched, his eyes going wide. "AH!"

"Yes, that is what it's like to be Claimed." Starrk murmured, savoring the feeling of being sheathing in that tight heat, the way the other man abruptly tightened around him at the onslaught of pleasure. Pulling out slightly he shoved back in, filling the man with another wave of reiatsu. Shunsui's gasps and lust filled sounds were music to his ears.

"Kami, oh kami more…" The other man moaned and Starrk was more than willing to give him that. He moaned, taking the other man more swiftly as he gripped those hips, pulling those firm buttocks flush against him.

"You feel so wonderful in there." He breathed, that tight, wet, gripping heat stimulating him almost unbearably. "Kami!" It was his first time issuing a Claim and he was finding it was an intensely carnal experience. The feel of putting his power into the other man, filling his body and soul with energy as he took his body from the inside out…

Starrk speeded his thrusts, trying not to be too rough. But his body had demands and he wanted this man now, wanted him more than anything in the world. The fabric of the kimono rustled as wanton sounds filled the air, the bed squeaking beneath them as their bodies moved together. Starrk groaned, pouring more of his power into the man as he went in as deeply as he could. This was amazing…

"Oh… kami… no more… I can't…" Shunsui begged incoherently and Starrk knew he was right. The other man could tolerate his power but there were still limits. He was close to reaching them, he needed to finish this. Nuzzling Shunsui's throat, he sniffed for a moment before finding the spot that called to him the most, the place that filled his nose with a beautiful, musky scent. Then he sank his fangs in, a delicate little bite that let him draw back the power he'd infused the other man with. "AH!" The intensity of Shunsui's orgasm shook his whole body and Starrk reacted with pure pleasure, finding his own moment of release. It was easily one of the most intense sexual experiences he'd had in his life. The feel of that incredibly tight body around him, this powerful man submitting to the Claim…

The moment couldn't last, of course. It passed and they were both left gasping and exhausted. Starrk gently removed his fangs, nuzzling Shunsui as the man collapsed onto the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Starrk was less exhausted – issuing the Claim was slightly less intense than being Claimed – and he kissed his new lover before picking up some tissues and gently cleaning him off. He'd been prepared for this. Shunsui glanced down, his grey eyes hazy with exhaustion.

"Oh, thank you." He murmured and Starrk just smiled at him as he yawned. "Juu will… love… this…" He muttered before dropping his head. His soft snore followed a moment later and Starrk tossed the tissues away before curling up beside his brand new pet. Yes, it almost seemed worth it.

Damned weasel or not, Shunsui was excellent in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're going to love this Juu, I promise." Starrk smiled as he watched his first pet reassuring his soon to be second pet. The white haired man gasped then blushed as his body was stimulated.

"Shunsui…" He almost growled at his lover, who just smiled at him. Starrk decided it was time for him to get in on things. He moved with easy grace, molding himself to the man's other side. He was lying in the bed on his side, facing Shunsui. He gently stroked aside the long white hair before kissing the back of his neck. "H-Hey!"

"Shh. We have to do this, if you ever want to be free of that retainer." It was a thick black collar around his throat. "And no other Espada will take you." Starrk said seriously. The illness was easy to scent and an immediate turn off to all the other surviving Espada. "You would not last long with Szayel." None of the taichou had been given to him so far but some of them surely would. Starrk was even thinking about taking a third, mostly out of pity. His reiatsu was more than up to the job of holding that many. Lilinette's Claim did not count.

"I know. It's just…" Juushiro closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and reopening them. "This is… embarrassing. We've never taken a third before."

"A first time for everything!" Shunsui said cheerfully before kissing his lover. Starrk continued to nuzzle and explore that warm body before reaching for the lubrication.

Making sure Juushiro was properly prepared was the hardest part. He was far more bashful about things than Shunsui and that caused him to tense. Starrk gently kissed the back of his throat as Shunsui whispered calming words in his ears, letting the slender man hide his face against his strong neck. Starrk decided that he could take Juushiro from the side. It was still behind, after all, if not quite the traditional position. When he felt that the other man was appropriately stretched, he gripped one leg, moving him gently before going inside.

Juushiro's gasp was very satisfying, as he allowed a jolt of his reiatsu to flow into the other man. His hands suddenly clamped down on Shunsui's arms and he chuckled before gently kissing his lover. Starrk smiled and kept moving, deeply enjoying the sensations and Juushiro's reactions.

"You… bastards… you didn't… tell me…" Juushiro panted out, his eyes wide as he experienced the pleasure of the Claim. Shunsui smiled at him, stroking his best friend's face.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise. Isn't it wonderful?" He asked and Juushiro moaned as Starrk sent another burst of reiatsu into his body. He buried his face in that long white hair, enjoying the scent of it and the feel of the other man around him. His body was very different from Shunsui's but just as nice…

Starrk took the Claim slower this time, giving Juushiro the minimum amount of power he could manage, intent on drawing out the experience. He loved the feeling of the other man, the tight heat, the pleasure of being inside him. He was vaguely aware that Shunsui was watching them and touching himself, very aroused by what they were doing. Starrk met his gaze for a moment before smiling and lowering his head, kissing Juushiro's throat and sucking gently on the warm skin. He tasted wonderful…

Gradually he began increasing the speed, infusing more and more of his reiatsu into the trembling body beside him. Juushiro gasped and arched, his eyes wide as the pleasure reached insane heights. Starrk could feel the power building and knew it was almost time. Any longer and he would hurt his lover… he nuzzled Juushiro's throat, enjoying the sweet scent there before fangs tore through soft skin.

Starrk drank back his power, hearing Juushiro's cry of ecstasy, the way his body flexed as he came. That easily brought him over the edge as well and he gasped as he found his pleasure. It was just as good as it had been with Shunsui, just as intense. He pressed as deeply as he could even as he came, filling the other man with intense heat.

After a timeless moment of joy, the pleasure passed. Starrk sighed as he felt Juushiro go limp beside him, his new pet breathing heavily and trembling with reaction. He slowly pulled away, gently stroking back sweaty white hair. Glancing up, he saw that Shunsui had also found his pleasure. He was watching them both, a smile on his face.

"I hate you both." Juushiro murmured, although he didn't sound very convincing. Too tired and satisfied. Starrk smiled, reaching for the tissues to clean him up. He was surprised when another hand stopped him and looked up to see Shunsui there.

"Let me. I'll take care of you both." He said promisingly and Starrk smiled, letting himself relax. He watched through heavy lidded eyes as Shunsui tended to Juushiro, kissing him lovingly as he did. Starrk closed his eyes, intending to just rest them for a moment.

He was asleep before Shunsui was finished.

* * *

Starrk regarded his two pets with annoyance. As he did, he slapped the coiled up whip he was holding against his thigh. They were both going to be feeling it soon.

Juushiro was kneeling on the stone floor, not far away. Shunsui was currently the one in the punishment rig. A leather harness, it was designed to facilitate a whipping. Starrk had used something similar recreationally, although not often. He was not particularly masochistic, although he had experimented with it a bit.

This, though, was a serious piece of equipment and the drain in the floor was a good sign of that. Starrk glanced at the fourth person in the room. The young man from the Fourth looked ill but he had his full medical kit ready. When he was done punishing his pets, they would get some patching up. No kido healing, but that was only justice.

"Ah, Espada-san? I don't suppose I could talk you out of this?" Shunsui asked and Starrk snorted as he circled the man, idly touching him with the edge of the whip.

"No. Tell me, taichou-san. Are you familiar with the expression, shit rolls downhill?" He asked and the man nodded. "Let me show you a bit of the crap that is about to land on you." He stopped in front of the man, dropping the whip and reaching for the ties of his shirt. It was the work of a moment to undo it and drape the while fabric over his arm before turning around. He heard a soft gasp from Juushiro and a muffled curse from Shunsui. Idly curious, he glanced over his own shoulder to look at the marks.

The stitched up remnants of his own whipping were ugly. Red and puffy and swollen, held together by neat stitching. Aizen had sent him to the Fourth and Unohana Retsu had seen to him herself. It really hadn't been necessary, but she was wary of his reiatsu. She preferred to handle a patient of his strength herself, even fully conscious. Turning back around, Starrk regarded the taichou in the restraints evenly. Shunsui met his gaze, a touch pale but resolute.

"I understand why you did this, but there is a price to be paid." Starrk said firmly. What Shunsui and Juushiro had done really was quite understandable. "Aizen gave me thirty-five lashes. I'll give you forty." He saw Shunsui swallow and heard Juushiro gasp. He glanced at the second man. "Since you're ill, you will only have twenty." Picking up the whip, he went behind Shunsui and began the punishment. He didn't enjoy seeing the man jerk in pain as the whip hit him, but he really had no other choice. This was a just punishment for their actions.

As his hand rose and fell, Starrk let himself think about the situation as a distraction. Shunsui had once had an older seated officer, a man he'd trusted with arranging certain supplies. Somehow, the man had been padding the lists for decades, even centuries. Apparently he'd kept his thefts quite modest but over time they had added up. It had allowed his family to lead a more luxurious lifestyle than they should have. Bottles of wine, expensive dinners, things like that. Nothing too ostentatious, nothing the neighbors were likely to notice.

But it had all come crashing down when Grimmjow, of all people, had done an audit. The malfeasance had been discovered and the man's life had been forfeit. If that had been all, Shunsui and Juushiro would likely have done nothing. But Aizen believed in collective responsibility and, to be fair, Soul Society had always followed that concept. Perhaps Yamamoto would have been more merciful but the Espada were not so inclined… his wife's life, and the lives of their two young children would also have been forfeit.

The two taichou had intervened. It hadn't been well thought out, but they'd had less than no time to plan it. Juushiro had hustled the young family off as Shunsui kept the arrancar in charge of the team sent to apprehend them busy. He'd managed that with a silver tongue and quick wits. Poor Findorr had been entirely outclassed, kept very confused until it was too late. The man would still meet his end, but the small family was now nowhere to be found.

Starrk paused as he reached twenty in his count, frowning. Then he lowered the whip, realizing he'd made a slight miscalculation.

"That is enough." He said and Shunsui looked over his shoulder at him, eyes wide with surprise. "My apologies. I forgot that the two of you have no hierro." The numbers he'd quoted had been based on what would be needed with an arrancar. Glancing at Juushiro, he saw massive relief on his face. "Next time, warn me if a punishment I give seems out of line." From the condition of his back from just twenty strikes, forty would have been crippling if not deadly. There was a pained laugh from his victim.

"I thought… that was what you wanted." He said, his voice tight with the pain. Starrk sighed and walked around him before gently touching his cheek, stroking that coarse facial hair.

"Shunsui, I don't want to hurt you." He said with complete sincerity. He took no joy in seeing his pets in pain. "Here, let me help you out of that." He began releasing his pet with quick, sure movements. Shunsui made a soft sound of relief as the leather fell away. The healer hurried up to him, gently helping him over to the makeshift healing area. "Now for you." He went much, much easier on Juushiro, lowering the number of strikes to ten. When he was done, only four of the marks were bleeding.

"This could have been worse, I suppose." Shunsui murmured, his back still being sewn up. From the lack of pain on his face, the healer had used a pain deadening kido. Starrk decided not to make an issue of it although Unohana hadn't done that for him. Aizen had expressly forbidden her to use any kido.

"I suppose I've been whipped for worse things." Starrk said and saw them both wince a bit. He was willing to bet that they hadn't thought about the consequences for him at all. "I'll talk to Ulquiorra and see if I can get him to ease up on his adherence to the laws. He's a bit black and white." Communal responsibility was actually the law of Soul Society, if you stuck to the letter of it. The fact that the common law had diverged from the letter of the law would be lost on the Quatro Espada.

"If you could, we would all appreciate it." Juushiro said softly and Starrk nodded. He waited patiently for the medic to be finished with them both before gently helping Shunsui to his feet, letting the man lean on him. He ordered the medic to help Juushiro, which the lad was more than willing to do. Soon, both his pets were comfortably ensconced in their quarters. Starrk joined them on the bed, quickly falling to sleep.

It had been an exhausting day.

* * *

Starrk took a sip of his tea and winced as something warm and squishy almost landed on his head.

"So how's everything going in the Den of Sin, hmm?" A finger tickled him under his chin as a pair of extremely plush breasts were almost pressed into his face. Starrk leaned away as his personal space was invaded.

"Very well. Can you get those out of my face?" He asked politely as the dark skinned woman, Yoruichi, grinned at him. There was a laugh behind him and that suddenly gave him an idea. "Go put them into Shunsui's face, he'll appreciate it."

"Oh, I know he would. That's why he's no fun to tease." The woman said with a small laugh, glancing behind him. Starrk followed her gaze to see that Shunsui was already looking at her bosom. Of course, it really was on display. Starrk had no idea who had picked out the dark purple and gold gown she was wearing, but it was Western style and revealing, to say the least. It went extremely well with her hair and eyes. "But tell me! What happens in there? We're all so curious." She cooed and he winced.

"Grimmjow, can you please get her to leave me alone?" He asked plaintively. The other Espada just laughed before taking a swig of his tea.

"Nah, this is funny as shit. 'Sides, I might be the King but she's the Queen." He said cheerfully and Starrk stared at him, taken aback. He'd thought the woman would have Grimmjow under control soon but… he was admitting it?!

"He's making a zoological joke. Rather a clever one, really." Szayel said, adjusting his glasses. "A female cat is called a Queen, Starrk. And given that the Shihoin woman can shape shift into a cat, it's uniquely appropriate." He said pedantically and Starrk blinked. Grimmjow sighed, shaking his head.

"Way to take the funny out of it, Szayel." He said as Yoruichi slipped back to her place beside him, to his left. Grimmjow had another pet now… the noble with the long black hair. He was sitting to the right of Jaegerjaquez. Starrk wasn't too surprised, he knew the other Espada was bisexual. He'd mostly been interested in the women because they were hot property, not because he objected to taking a man. What he was interested in was the odd feeling he was getting from the noble… that he was tolerating Grimmjow but genuinely disliked Yoruichi. Did they have some kind of prior history?

Glancing around, he took in the rest of the Espada. Nnoitra was still alive but not present. His mask had been broken by Kenpachi's attack and he'd regressed to a small child, being tended to by Tesra. Aizen was puzzling over it, attempting to fix the damage. Barragan, Zommari, Yammy and Aaroniero were all dead, but the rest of them were alive and well.

His gaze rested on Halibel for a moment. She was there with one of her pets, the man with the wolf head. Her second pet was the huge taichou with the bells, but he was firmly excluded from any meetings. Starrk was slightly surprised by her selections. It seemed she was bisexual as well and when it came to men, she liked them big and strong. He would never have expected it.

He went on to Ulquiorra and smiled a bit in amusement at the smoldering look the woman behind him was directing at his back. The Quatro Espada preferred women, very firmly. But due to some duties he'd been last to pick and he'd been forced to accept what was left… the small, intense woman. Soi Fon? Yes, that was the name. In some ways, it was a good thing since Ulquiorra was in charge of the new secret police. But they did not seem to be getting along.

Szayel was the last at the table and he only had the healing taichou, Unohana. He was bisexual but none of the other taichou had a scientific background of any kind, and he was uninterested in taking another pet just for the sake of having one. Starrk sighed to himself at the thought. He really was thinking of taking a third just for that purpose…

Then Aizen came into the room and all attention went to him. Starrk listened to the meeting with half an ear. A lot of it didn't concern him, of course. The final details of Grimmjow's audit were rather funny, though.

"Yeah, so the Eleventh is kind of weird. Someone's doing the paperwork and they know what they're doing but some of these expenses… what is with the candy budget?" Grimmjow wondered aloud and Aizen smiled slightly, amused. "And what is 'stuff'? No one will tell me what 'stuff' is. I'm wondering if someone is buying sex toys or something, they get all giggly when I ask. Or maybe prostitutes? I dunno. But they're not too over budget."

"What kind of overruns?" Aizen asked as Halibel listened carefully. Since that was her pet's Division, any punishments needed would fall on her. Starrk shuddered a little at the thought, although he was certain Halibel would be good for it. If anyone could handle that man, it would be her. Grimmjow named a figure and Aizen nodded. "That's acceptable. The Eleventh is never entirely on budget, we always take that into account."

"Well, okay I guess. That's about it for the audit. Will we be making a schedule for this shit or just making it random?" That made several of the taichou wince and Starrk could feel Shunsui and Juushiro's resignation, as well as their lack of surprise when Aizen smiled and said audits would be conducted randomly in the future. Then Aizen inquired about how things were going with their pets, starting with him.

"Everything is fine in the Den of Sin." He said with a sigh as the Shihoin woman tittered. "Although I don't know why everyone insists on calling our house that."

"Because Barragan's dead and these shinigami think two guys doing it weird. That shit you like makes their hair curl." Grimmjow said cheerfully and Starrk was tempted to give him the finger. Lilinette did it for him. She was at the table too, with her own pet. "Yeah, and that's the other reason… shit, two kids doing it is so wrong."

"Shut up! I'm not a kid and I can't grow." Lilinette snapped as Starrk sighed. Then she looked at Aizen. "Toshiro and I are doing okay." She said and the small taichou behind her kept his gaze on the floor, a blush coloring his cheeks. Starrk could sense his emotions at a remove and knew he was quite embarrassed by his 'relationship' with the Primera's other half. Although the thought of being Claimed by the male half horrified him. Aizen had decreed that if Lilinette couldn't hold the Claim, Starrk would need to take it over for her.

"I'm glad to hear it." Aizen said before transferring his gaze to Halibel. "Halibel?" She shrugged, slightly.

"All is well. They are both tending to their duties adequately." She stated, which was typical of her. The wolf headed taichou – what was his name? Starrk couldn't remember – just took a sip of his tea. He didn't seem remotely offended, but he probably knew Halibel relatively well by now. Ulquiorra's response was practically identical… Grimmjow, though, was interesting.

"Not bad, could be better. If I'd known my pets hated each other, I probably wouldn't have taken this guy." He reported and Yoruichi widened her eyes theatrically.

"I don't hate Bya-kun! Why, he's adorable! I remember when he had such chubby cheeks – " She started and a cup of tea suddenly landed on her dress. "BYA!"

"My apologies. My hand slipped." The noble said with very little sincerity and she scowled at him as she daubed at the stain. Grimmjow shook his head before gesturing with one hand.

"Yeah, like that. Whatever, I can handle it." He said as Aizen chuckled softly. The rest of the meeting was a report from Szayel on some kind of project he was doing. Starrk found it quite boring and let himself drift off, dozing in his seat. Then someone nudged him in the shoulder and he lifted his head with a bleary blink, realizing the meeting was over.

"Ah, thank you." He said with a yawn, moving to his feet. Lilinette huffed at him as she jumped up. "Lilinette, did you want some ice cream?" He was in the mood for a treat after enduring something so dull. Her single eye lit up at the thought.

"Yeah! I'd love that. Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and they left the meeting together, their pets trailing behind. Starrk glanced over his shoulder thoughtfully.

"Do the rest of you want ice cream?" Shunsui and Toshiro both declined but Juushiro accepted with a smile. Starrk had noticed that his white haired pet seemed to have a sweet tooth. Parting ways, Starrk let Lilinette jump on his back so they could jump into a proper sonido. Soon they were all enjoying ice cream, Lilinette chattering happily with Juushiro. Starrk just smiled, watching them together. From a rough first meeting, they had come to like each other a great deal. The bribes of candy probably had something to do with it.

Starrk just enjoyed seeing everyone around him happy.

* * *

"Starrk, please stop." Shunsui begged him, his voice thin and stressed. Starrk ignored it as he deep throated the throbbing erection, fondling the heavy sac beneath. "Starrk! Take it off!"

"Mph." Starrk pulled away, leaving wet trails of saliva on that hot flesh. "No." He said serenely. It had only been perhaps five minutes with the cock ring. Shunsui could take much, much more than that. The shinigami writhed, trying to free himself from the cuffs and chains that were holding him. But along with the spreader bars, he really had no hope. This was the kind of domination set that a master would be hard pressed to escape. "You're being punished. Remember?"

"This is… a bit… stiff… don't you think…?" Shunsui panted then arched with a whine as Starrk began to slowly stroke his erection. Starrk smiled, enjoying the way his pet was desperately thrusting into his hands.

"No. I'm sure your fukutaichou has been nagging you for decades. And I know Juushiro has been bothering you for centuries. Clearly, words are not enough. And whipping you would be a little extreme." Starrk said, enjoying the pleasurable torment, the absolute desperation on his pet's face. "So this is your new punishment."

"It's just paperwork…!" Shunsui's voice trailed off into a groan as Starrk went down on his cock again. "Kami kami kami…" It had been five minutes with the cock ring, but they had been at this for much, much longer than that. Starrk knew how to delay and manipulate orgasms. It made him wonder how much his pet could take. Well, he would see.

The answer was quite a lot. He brought Shunsui to the very edge of orgasm three times before finally allowing him to find completion. When he allowed the man to orgasm, it was a truly impressive sight. Starrk watched, very aroused, as Shunsui came so hard that his cum splattered his abdomen, chest, and a tiny bit even landed on his cheek. His whole body seemed to vibrate with the force of it and Starrk swallowed, desperately wanting to take the other man. But Shunsui was slumping, exhausted, and Starrk was sure he wouldn't be able to get it up again anytime soon. That was fine though. He had another option…

Starrk gently tugged on the Claim, signaling to Juushiro that his time to join them had come. He stepped into the room, wearing only a smile and a robe. Starrk had briefed the taichou on what he intended to do to Shunsui and a rather exasperated Juushiro had agreed that it couldn't possibly hurt. Shunsui heard the door open and managed to lift his head tiredly. Then his eyes widened in shock.

"Juu?! Get me out of this!" He pleaded but Juushiro just shook his head with a smile.

"You brought this on yourself." He said before opening his robe and letting it drop to the floor. Starrk swallowed at the sight, feeling a great deal of anticipation as Juushiro joined him on the bed. "On your back." He said and Starrk smiled in appreciation before following that instruction. He did love being dominated…

"Wait, what?" Shunsui sounded quite taken aback as Juushiro quickly took the initiative, pinning Starrk to the bed and gripping his hair roughly, pulling him into a deep kiss. Starrk submitted easily, enjoying the roughness. "You knew he was going to do this? Juu!"

"Hush. He's right, we can't get through to you with words and Aizen kami is less patient than Genryusai sensai." Juushiro said as they parted and Starrk whined softly as warm hands began to explore his body. He glanced over and saw that Shunsui was watching them both both, wide-eyed. He smiled at the other man, finding that he enjoyed having an audience. "He gave Starrk a talking to. The rest of us manage to do our work. Even Zaraki signs the reports, even if he doesn't read them. What is your problem?" Juushiro sounded frustrated with his long time friend. Starrk wanted more attention, though. He arched upwards and hooked his legs over the other man, rubbing their bodies together. "Oh… kami…" Juushiro lost interest in his friend and gained it in the man in his arms. They kissed again, deep and intimate. Starrk deeply enjoyed the feeling of that tongue in his mouth, exploring him thoroughly.

"I'm not Zaraki, I have to read them and there's just so many… kami…" Shunsui said as Juushiro lowered his face, exploring Starrk's throat and collarbone before going to a nipple. The Espada groaned as his body was teased, a hot mouth encircling that small ring of flesh. "…Is no one going to let me out of here?" He said plaintively and Starrk smiled to himself at the arousal he could sense through the Claim. Glancing over, he confirmed it… Shunsui definitely wanted to participate. That was too bad for him.

"No. You get to watch." Starrk said firmly and Juushiro laughed softly at his lover's frustrated whine. Then he began opening the arrancar under him and Starrk groaned, enjoying the delicious burn. He gazed at the man above him with half-lidded eyes as those agile fingers explored him, quickly finding his prostate. That made him arch with a hoarse cry, gripping the other man's shoulders as his body registered approval. "Ah Juu, take me…" After everything he'd done to Shunsui he was in no mood to be patient. He wanted the other man inside him, now.

"Gladly." Juushiro breathed in his ear before flicking his legs up and over his shoulders. Then he was going inside, taking the Espada with a single, rough push. Starrk cried out, his voice heavy and full of lust. Both his pets were so good at this…

Juushiro took him with a fast, punishing rhythm. It hurt a bit, but that was fine. To Starrk the mild pain was like spice on the top of a delicious dish. The feel of the hard cock inside him, rasping firmly against his prostate, the hand that encircled his erection and stroked him with every powerful thrust… it was bliss. He gripped the blankets tightly as he was taken, staring up raptly at the shinigami above him. From the look on Juushiro's face, he was enjoying it every bit as much as the Espada beneath him.

"Oh my kami." Shunsui's voice made Starrk chuckle before gasping as Juushiro found his prostate again. "You are both driving me insane over here…"

"Patience… uh…" Juushiro groaned as his thrusts speeded. Starrk gasped, feeling his orgasm coming on quickly. His lover just felt so good in there… "Starrk, you are… amazing…"

"So are you." He said, his voice husky and full of pleasure. "AH!" The pressure inside him came to a point and there was nothing to stop his release. He came with a cry, feeling the rush of pleasure all through his belly. Juushiro followed him a moment later and Starrk felt him stiffen, felt the hot pulse of that member inside him. He deeply enjoyed that feeling, proof of how much pleasure the other man was taking from him. After it was done Juushiro smiled down at him before slowly pulling away, letting his legs fall down to the bed. Starrk just lay there, feeling boneless and very satisfied.

"…Is no one going to help me out over here?" Shunsui said plaintively and they both glanced over. Starrk snorted in amusement as he saw the frustrated man and the rather impressive erection he was sporting. There wasn't a single thing he could do about it, either, in that bondage rig.

"I don't know. Should we just leave him like that?" Juushiro asked as Shunsui gave his lover a betrayed look. Starrk chuckled before sitting up and moving over to the bound man.

"No, I don't think so. However!" He poked Shunsui in the chest before giving him the most serious look he could muster. "I'm going to be checking with Nanao to make sure you're doing at least the minimum necessary to avoid Aizen's notice. If you are not, I will give you another punishment. I'll invite Grimmjow, Halibel and any pets they care to bring – I bet the Shihoin woman would love it – and you will be satisfying all of us for the entire night."

"…That sounds more like a reward than a punishment." Shunsui said in a bemused tone and Starrk smiled. He knew it was an impressively evil smile.

"Oh no. When we're done with you, your dick will be sore from overuse." He promised and Shunsui blinked. "You won't walk right for a week."

"Still doesn't entirely sound like a punishment." He ventured and Starrk laughed before leaning over to speak in his ear.

"And for the entire night, you will never, ever find satisfaction." He said and felt Shunsui's jaw dropping a little. Despite the things he'd introduced them to, the two shinigami could be oddly innocent sometimes.

"…I'll do my paperwork?" Shunsui said weakly and Starrk pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Good. Juu?" He asked and the slightly wide eyed man shook his head before smiling and moving up and taking Shunsui's cock in his mouth. The heady groan from the man was lovely and Starrk began undoing the ties, removing the cuffs and spreader bars. That made Shunsui sigh in relief, not to his surprise. The rig could be a bit uncomfortable over long periods. Soon he was free and Starrk settled in to watch his two pets pleasing each other.

They were beautiful together and sometimes, he just wanted to watch.


End file.
